


sunlit walls

by lukacouffaine



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Pining, SHOVE THEM IN THE LOCKERS!, TJ and Alex like anime and stupid weaboos, There is no way Magnus and Alex lived in the streets and, Unrequited Love, did not have bad experiences, so um..here, that affected their mental health, there needs to be more magnus chase fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukacouffaine/pseuds/lukacouffaine
Summary: T.J is in love with Magnus Chase. The Magnus Chase who walls were up from years of surviving many horrors in the street. The Magnus Chase who's sarcastic walls were tearing down. The Magnus Chase that they will soon see fully.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Thomas Jefferson Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. thomas

T.J polishes his bayard. It's hardly needed. Polishing it just helps clear his mind. T.J is thinking many thoughts. It's funny since he's a person who usually goes with the flow. The Civil War caused too much thinking. The fight with Loki made him at least deserve to act like a fool without brain cells.

T.J wants to say he isn't sure when this feeling started. Yet he knows. It's during the moment Magnus is taking care of his left eye. It jolts in random pains ever since the fight in the United Kingdom. Magnus had been practicing medical studies to help himself understand how to use his own powers more effectively. T.J left eye is grey. T.J has to wear a eyepatch over it. It makes him look like a pirate. It's something new and interesting to look forward to the next few years.

Magnus says it may mostly be phantom pains.

Yet, Magnus looks over it once more to sooth the pain. The warmth of his fingertips settle on the eye. T.J feels Magnus's soul somehow. It's kindred, lost, looking for trust. People had described the feeling before. This is the first time T.J actually experiences it full on. T.J knows Magnus can feel some of his emotions back. It's kinda weird.

T.J falls in love with Magnus Chase.

It's not that he's ashamed of the feeling. Yes, these feelings would have gotten him killed in the 1800s. Not only is Thomas Jefferson jr BLACK..he is also GAY.

It took a few decades for T.J to fully accept himself. When he's seeing happy folks of many genders, races, and sexualities come together. When the people who were against it start to wash out.

T.J has felt attraction but it's when he meets Magnus does he knows that attraction and love were two different things.

He's in love with the doofus that is Magnus Chase. The Magnus Chase that is choking on a mint during dinner and dies. It's only funny because they know Magnus will be okay in the end.

 _'There is no way I'm attracted to this stupid white boy.'_ T.J jokes in his head.

He is. T.J is in love with this Magnus Chase. T.J is more in love with the Magnus Chase he felt during the healing. The hidden Magnus Chase who walls were up from years of surviving many horrors in the street. The Magnus Chase who's sarcastic walls were tearing down. The Magnus Chase that they will soon see fully.

Alex Fierro is helping. She's helping so much. Alex is with Magnus also. They seem like they will be together for decades. So unlike many of the couples here. Some such as Mallory and Halfborn who break up every other day. Then makeout in front of everyone after about a few hours. Youth these days. In the 1800s you could never.

T.J doesn't wish for Alex and Magnus to ever break up. Even if their arguments are petty. They are a match. Yet, T.J knows they will a few times over the years. Even if T.J wants to feel Magnus's rough hands holding his own. He wishes his hall-mates much happiness. As long as he's the flower boy to their wedding.

"Ya'll want to watch a movie." Magnus asks when he gets brought back to life later that day. It should have taken a day but Magnus is a fast healer. Perks of being a child of Frey.

They all agree.

T.J eye hurts from the bright screen from under his eyepatch. The movie is fun. Movies are so fun! They are all having a blast.

His hall-mates are the best even if they are full of idiotic love birds.

T.J wishes he could find the love to have. Not one off dates from over the past two centuries. Yet...T.J knows better.

He is sure he is in love with Magnus Chase as much as he is sure Ragnorak will happen.

T.J will find love. Just hopefully not with the fool that is Magnus Chase.


	2. alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex is somewhat an unreliable narrator and messy but I still love her!!!!

Alex's heart has been broken and it has the right to be.

Alex is aware of her silver tongue. They say she inherited her gender fluidity from her mother. It's not. It's Alex's and she owns it. Alex inherited Loki's silver tongue.

To Alex, words are easy. She's aware of how easy she can manipulate, steal, and fight with just her own words. Alex is always in survival mode.

"You like Magnus. Don't you?" Alex says.

Perhaps it's her jealousy that makes her say it. Alex hates that she is sort of the jealous type. She's so used to relationships that are short and fall apart. Magnus was an exception.

Magnus is a huge dork with a heart of gold. The boy had two left feet for everything.

Magnus can not see how hopelessly in love T.J is with him.

T.J is hopelessly in love with _her_ boyfriend.

Alex can see how it eats T.J alive. Like how crushes usually do. Except this is not one of those books or cartoons you read. This is real life. You either spill it or die before you admit it It's just the three of them at the moment. It's not that bad to just say it.

T.J dark face manages to pale. Magnus nearly chokes on his mints. The blond has a thing for mints and choking to death on them lately. Magnus doesn't die lucky.

"You don't have to hide it. I'm okay with it. Magnus is just stupid and is unknowingly kinda leading you on." Alex continues.

"I-I'm not leading _anyone_ on! T.J does not have a crush on me!"

Magnus turns to T.J

"Right?"

T.J does not reply. He's not happy going. He doesn't look friendly. It's when he gets up and leaves does Alex realize her mistake.

T.J had just had his crush reveal. Along with outed. Alex should have known better about outing people.

"We should give him a moment to process." Alex quickly says. Now this was awkward.

Alex says it to reassure Magnus. (To reassure herself.)

Except Magnus does not seem to be reassured. He looks angry. This would have been amusing if she didn't just realize Magnus was angry at her!

"Alex, you know better! Just. _ **.UGGGHHH!**_ " Magnus gets up and storms off towards the direction T.J went.

Alex feels her heart crumble from regret. Curse her and her silver tongue.

* * *

Magnus and T.J seem to have talked from what Alex is aware of. It's solved. Valhalla is all about fighting in many ways. Then making up because they are all supposed to work together at the end in Ragnarok. They are stuck here so they are bound to forgive each other. Bound to forgive her. That's how it's been for her the past two years.

Except..Magnus isn't forgiving her. Magnus isn't _talking_ to her. Alex is unsure _why_? T.J and Magnus are cool now. The crush was addressed. Time to move on.

Alex comes to a realization Magnus might break up with her.

Alex distracts herself with pottery.

She makes about fifteen unique designs.

The Demon Slayer opening is in the background for noise. She loves the song so it pumps her out of her bad mood.

Except..Alex can't focus.

Magnus Chase was going to break up with her.

Just like everyone in the past.

Like Jenny in fourth grade who was with her for a day. Had everyone bully her the next. Then cut her hair with safety scissors.

Like John in seventh grade who kissed him behind the bleachers. Then called him many slurs in front of everyone once questioned about it.

Like Victor who was twice her age but only stayed with him because she was still new to the streets. She needed somewhere to crash once in a while. Victor is dead now.

Magnus Chase is so unlike them. Yet here he is breaking up with her because she so happened to say something stupid. Like he hasn't before.

* * *

Alex slips during battle practice and accidentally stabs herself with her own sword. She's practicing new stuff.

"Looks I've been..impaled." Alex says. It was enough to make some people laugh.

Alex officially dies.

Alex takes a day to resurrect. She puts her clothes on and slips outside her room. She's hoping for some fresh air.

She's about to head out when she notices T.J near the exit. He's dressed in modern clothes. Something he has been experimenting with since the battle with Loki. An oversize, red flannel shirt that looks AWFUL on him and ripped jeans. The eye patch is also apparent. It makes him look like a cool pirate. You should wear what you want without people saying shit! Even if it is awful. No matter what Blitzen says. T.J is handsome enough to pull it off though.

Alex is about to just ignore him when T.J stops her.

"Can we talk? I'll buy us some coffee." T.J says.

It's free coffee! Alex cannot deny the offer.

They go to the nearest coffee shop about fifteen minutes away. It's a silent trip. Alex hates silent travels.

T.J buys her ice coffee without caffeine. It's sugary and exactly like she likes it. Typical T.J. Typical lovely, handsome, considerate T.J. How was she supposed to be angry at him when he is buying her some good coffee.

"I'm sorry about getting Magnus angry at you." T.J starts.

Which is not what Alex expected. Alex thought T.J had brought her here for her to apologize.

"Sorry I outed you like that." Alex says back. Why is apologizing so weird? She's going to have to get used to it. Isn't she?

"Thanks. It's weird. I'm kind of happy you did. I finally got to talk to Magnus about it."

"What did the fool say?"

"The fool was apologizing so much. Did not really know what to say. He really was that oblivious. Wasn't he?"

"He definitely is our Magnus."

They both laugh.

"I think you really helped clear my head. I can finally say I admitted my feelings. Got rejected. I can finally start the process of moving on." T.J says this without malice or even sadness. He sounds so hopeful for the future.

"That's fantastic." Alex cheers for him.

"Magnus isn't mad at you." There it is. The elephant in the room.

"He just needs time to process what happened. I may have cried a little. Maybe a lot. Sorry about that."

"Oh! How manly."

It's said playfully. T.J snorts.

"He forgives you. Just talk to our fool."

Alex nods. She's still unsure. Magnus isn't talking to her. How has she been forgiven? Alex doesn't mention that though.

Alex's phone soon rings. It is Sam. Alex just hangs up. Sam has been butt dialing her lately.

"Is that the Tokyo Ghoul Root A ending theme?" T.J asks.

Alex didn't notice. It was. It's a nice song. She isn't embarrassed.

"Yeah. The only good thing that came out of that season. Manga is much much better!"

T.J frowns.

"I liked the season."

"You enjoyed the anime?"

"Yeah."

Alex resists the urge to just argue right there. Luckily T.J saves himself.

"I want to read the manga but for some reason Valhalla does not to have it in the HUGE library."

Alex smiles like a Chester Cat.

"My _dearest_ Thomas Jefferson Jr. I will teach you the ways of illegal manga reading."

Alex is just about to explain when the employee tells them that they have been staying for too long.

They head out. Then hear a growl in the corner. A Norse monster is ready to attack.

Both get into a fighting stance.

Then sprint into action. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.J AND ALEX ARE ANIME NERDS. SHOVE THEM IN THE LOCKERS!!!! Reviews appreciated!!!! Either way one more chapter left. We got T.J pov. Alex pov. Guess who is next?


	3. magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Some albeism towards mental illnesses and anti depressants. I don't believe what Magnus thinks about it. He needs to unlearn what he things of it!

Magnus is so upset, he ends up going through a whole bag of mints. He just loves those mints lately.

The mandatory therapist told him that he was using food to fill a void. Luckily he seems to works it all of through practice.

Therapists are always trying to get in Magnus head. Even in the street with the case managers. They always try to find a reason for everything.

Magnus is just so upset of what Alex did. Yet, that is Alex Fierro. She is extremely honest when she wants to be.

Now - _ **fuck**_ \- He's talking to T.J Was Magnus leading T.J on? What even is leading someone on?

The only similar experience would be that one girl he kissed behind the bleachers during 8th grade. The kiss could be described like when Otis (Thor's goat) gave him mouth to mouth CPR. Now that is a long story.

There were also times when people on the street would try to roll up runaways like him. Offering a place to crash. They got angry when Magnus didn't fall for it. Screamed at him for leading them on. Magnus knew better. Natasha Chase thought him never to talk to strangers. She taught him how to survive.

Magnus concluded he was not leading T.J on. Alex was just being her usual dramatic self.

Magnus is the same with all his friends. Minus Alex who he is dating of course.

T.J confesses his feelings in such details. Magnus honestly isn't that impressive. T.J description of the Magnus he fell in love with did not seem real. Magnus is a loser with a cool sword. A cool sword that talked. Jack is humming at his neck. He does that when Magnus is nervous.

They are currently at the balcony near Hall 19. They can see the sun setting in Midgard.

Magnus is just taking in that T.J is in love with him.

The first time someone has ever told him that. In a romantic way. Not even Alex has. It's been nearly two years.

Magnus therapist told him that people have walls. Especially people in Valhalla. Alex has her own to let down before she is ready to even say those words. The therapist said even Magnus has walls. You just have to know when they are falling or being build again.

T.J apologizes for messing up Alex and Magnus relationship. Magnus insists he didn't. All if forgiven. Like it always is in Valhalla.

Everything settles and moves on.

Except Magnus cannot move on.

It's this experience that burns into Magnus mind.

Magnus realizes how temporary things are in Valhalla.

How quickly people can fall in and out of love with people. How easy it is to move on. Even in death. See how easy they moved on from Gunilla. From the battle with Loki.

Everything is temporary.

Magnus who always has some smart shit to say. Feels like not talking.

* * *

Magnus stops talking. He avoids Alex. He knows Alex is suffering because of him. Magnus know's he is a shitty boyfriend for this. A shitty friend.

Magnus just..doesn't want to talk. Not even to his hall mates. Not even to the staff.

Magnus does not want to approach the topic. Magnus just wants more mints.

The stupid therapist made a note for the staff to not give Magnus any.

"You should talk to him." The therapist says. Her name is Jessica. She's a white women with blond hair. About in her twenties. Jessica is a Valkyrie who also works as a real therapist to human mortals.

Magnus kind of wants to get a new one because she reminds him of the teacher who tapped his left hand to the desk in grade school. You heard it here folks. The left hand is the evil hand.

They talked about that once. Why do all therapist try to find a deep reason to everything affecting someone mindset.

"He's not approaching me." Magnus defends his part.

"Perhaps you both have just been playing the childish game of. Im not talking to you unless you say sorry first."

Magnus wants to laugh because she is making them sound six.

"You're hurting him. You're hurting your friends. You're hurting yourself."

Magnus cringes. Here they go again.

"There is no shame in depression. Many people here have it."

Magnus rolls his eyes. They are going to talk about how Magnus is mental. How if he is sure he doesn't want to take some medicine for it. Magnus did not.

Nathalie Chase always told him that those things were bad drugs. They eat your brain. Get you addicted. Magnus seen homeless friends who were addicted. He remembered old man Robin. Foam coming out his mouth as he tested out a new drug. One that he took too much off. He was addicted to illegal Zoloft. You can't escape it once you start.

His mother told him nature was the best remedy. A breath of fresh air. To be as open as the wind.

Magnus knows he can't be open. Without being seen weirdly. There is so much to open up about.

His self esteem issues Jessica said may have been way before being homeless. The years of homelessness didn't help either. You can ask the kids at the Chase Space.

You see and experience things that change you.

Magnus was lucky to have had Blitzen and Hearth. His friends couldn't protect him from everything though. They still held him those pitiful nights when it was becoming too much. Then ignore it the next day for Magnus own dignity. Magnus will survive.

Jessica may have had enough of Magnus silent treatment during the rest of the session. She insists they cut the seassion short for he can think on his own for it bit. Magnus can tells Jessica may just be tired of him. He's a tough nut.

Magnus paces for a bit outside. Thinking of what to do. His love for Alex Fierro wins from their pettiness.

He heads out.

* * *

Alex is in the lobby. He's chatting with someone. The someone happens to be T.J of all people. They seem to really be enjoying each other company. They are having a untranslatable conversation.

Magnus breaths in and approaches them.

"..hey.." Magnus croaks.

Both were quite startled by his experience. It's kinda funny how high they jumped.

Alex doesn't reply. T.J seems defensive.

"Can we talk?" Magnus asks.

"I mean can you?" T.J says. He looks at Alex for a reply. That's a bit strange.

Alex is silent for a bit. The boy has a mean poker face. Then he stands.

"Where to?"

* * *

It's decided the balcony near Hall 19 is the best. Apparently now it became the deep talk corner. Magnus is starting to hate this corner. Alex hops on the rail. He should fall but didn't. He's skilled like that.

"...so.." Magnus says.

"...so..." Alex repeats in the same tone.

There is a moment of silence. Magnus is not used to doing the feeling talky thing.

"My therapist said I should talk to you. That I'm being childish for doing the silent treatment."

Alex is about to reply. Probably with a teasing comment. Magnus put his hand out to stop him.

"I know I cleared things up with T.J...but I saw how quickly it was solved. I thought.."

Magnus gulps.

"I thought that if we break up would it be that easy. We just move on. Are we bound to break up because of the future decades."

Alex eyes are glassy.

"I don't know." Alex voice is monotone.

Wow! That really set Magnus mood up. Alex just confirmed the possibility that they could just break up one day. Was he breaking up with Magnus now?

"Another thing. They say I may have like depression and other stuff. I'm like mental So I over reacted."

That seems to upset Alex. He takes a deep breath. Then gets off the railing.

"Magnus would you say that about all of us if we had it. If I had it. Most of the kids in the Chase space?

No. Magnus wouldn't. They weren't mental. Magnus was.

Alex walk towards him. Magnus half expects Alex to slap him for saying something stupid like Mallory does. Alex never hits him out of practice though. Unless it is a playful elbow or pat on the head.

Alex...kisses him.

"Listen! You're not the only one going through stuff here. It's okay to talk to me Maggie Chase."

"Don't call me Maggie. It's worse than Beanpole."

"No you're Maggie for the next month."

Magnus can't help but smile

He's so happy. Yet there was still one question.

"What were you and T.J talking about. Ya'll seem buddy buddy now. Should I be jealous?"

Alex snorts.

"Ewwww! Just about Boruto."

"Boruto fucking sucks."

"That's what I was telling T.J. Were going to watch it and make fun of it. Now c'mon. We have an extra seat."

Alex takes Magnus arm. Magnus still is uncomfortable with physical contact. Alex may have forgotten. Yet Magnus does not mind. He needs contact right now after lacking it. Alex drag him away to the horrors of Boruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "F@ck it! Post last chapter!" This is the first time I finished a multi chapter fic omg,,,it's been a ride. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I love T.J so much. Along with T.J/Magnus. Yet Alex/Magnus is big galaxy brain! Hence unrequited pining.


End file.
